Les Agnes de la Destinée
by LiLy Jolie and Reba Ryla
Summary: Notre histoire commence en 2019 dans deux villes et deux mondes différents en sans aucun lien apparant.Max vie dans un Seatle détruit par l'implosion de 2009 et Sakura dans une petite ville tranquille du Japon.Leurs vie sont pourtant étroitement lier et c
1. Prologue

Les anges de la destinée

Prologue

Nous sommes en 2019, les deux anges de cette histoire ne ce connaisse pas encore. Elles ignores tout l'une de l'autre mais ce qui les différenci le plus c'est qu'une est trangénique et l'autre possède des pouvoir magique…dans le fond elles se ressemble plus que ce ke l'on croit. Mais vous verrez tous cela!Assez de discution sur tout sa, il est temps de vous parlez de nos deux anges.

La première ce nomme Max Guevara. Elle a été conçu génétiquement dans un laboratoire gouvernemental nommé Manticore. Elle a été créé dans le but d'être un combatant parfait au capacité physique et intellectuel surhummaines.Max fesait parties d'une série d'enfants nommés les X5. Elle porte d'ailleur un signe distinctif comme tout les autres «Produits» de Manticore, c'est-à-dire un code barre sur la nuque. Code barre indélibile codé dans leur ADN. Ce code varie selon le matricule de chaque X. Le matricule de Max est 452. Mais heureusement pour elle, Zack, le plus vieux de ses douzes frère et sœurs les a faits sortir de Manticore a l'age de 9 ans.Elle vie maintenant dans un Seattle en ruine a la suite de l'implosion de 2009,seule. Et sa fait bientôt 10ans que les gens de Manticore essaie de l'atrappé elle et ses frères et sœurs dont elle cherche la trace. Cette aventure va peut-être aporté a Max la liberté ou…la mort. Qui sait?

La deuxième ange mais non la moindre ce nomme Sakura et vie dans en benlieue de la ville de Tokyo au Japon. Plus précisément a Tomoéda. Sakura a 19 ans et est la maîtresse des cartes de Clow maintenant devenu carte de Sakura.Elle a une petite vie paisible avec sa meilleure amie,sa famille et ses gardiens. Ceux-ci ce nommes Kérobéros, grand fauve gardien solaire et Yué bel ange et mystérieux gardien lunaire. Les cartes de Clow sont des cartes magiques créer par le plus grand magiciens au monde(du moin avant que Sakura le surpasse) : Clow Read. Ces cartes portes des noms tel que : Power, Fight, Rain, Windy, Wathery, Woody, etc. Vous l'aurez deviner, les carte possèdes le pouvoir qui va avec le nom! En tk assez pour le blabla du comment sa marche.Sakura est un peu comme Max car elle a beau avoir beaucoup d'amis, une chose lui manque dans sa vie : Lionel. lionel est l'amoureux de Sakura mais la mère de celui-ci la rappeler auprès d'elle, en chine, lorsqu'ils avaient tout deux 12 ans(deux ans après la chasse des cartes). De son côté, Max est amoureuse d'un journaliste a l'identité cacher de tous(sauf de quelques rares amis) surnommé le Veilleur. Ce veilleur porte le nom de Logan Cale. Il est amoureux de Max depuis leur rencontre un ans au paravent et elle de même. Mais malheureusement pour eux se n'est pas la distence qui les sépares mais un rétro-virus que Max porte en elle de puis sa dernière escapade a Manticore. Ce rétro-virus visant a détruire le Veilleur, c'est seulement envers lui qu'il est contagieux ce qui fait que Max ne doit pas toucher Logan car au simple contacte de leur peau celui-ci meure en moins d'une heure. Donc les deux amants ne peuvent que vivre en s'efforçant de n'être que bons amis.

Profile des Deux anges

**Max Guevara**

Nom :Maxine Guevara  
Surnom: Dark Angel ou L'Ange Noir(_c'est la même chose)  
_Age : 19ans  
Date de fête : inconnu  
Matricule : 452  
Particularités : Est trangénique  
Signe distinctif : Code Barre sur la nuque  
Aime : Faire de la moto  
Déteste : Ames Withe  
Vie de couple : Célibataire par obligation  
Personnalité : Max est une «peau de vache»comme dit Ames Withe et son boss car elle a un fort caractère sarcastique. Elle a un esprit vif et de très grandes capacitées.  
Physique : Voir l'actrice Jessica Alba(c'est max)  
Bar préféré : Le Crash  
Famille : A beaucoup de «frères et de sœurs» tous évadés de Manticore.  
Ce qu'elle a fait de bons pour les siens : Elle a détruit Manticore la dernière fois qu'elle y fut amener. Elle a donc libéré des x3, x4,x5, x6 et x7 et aussi des «transhumain». Créature mi-homme mi-animal. Et d'autre de l'unité psy.  
Meilleurs Amis : Skitchy, Original Cindy  
Alec( un x5), Logan Et Joshua (mi-homme mi-chien)  
Boulot : Coursière a vélo chez Jam Pony

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Nom : Sakura Kinomoto  
Surnom: Saki ou Fleur de cerisier  
Age : 19ans  
Date de fête : 1er Avril  
Particularité : A de très grand pouvoir magique  
Aime : Sortir avec ses Friends  
Déteste : Que sont grand frère l'apelle «Petit Monstre»  
Vie de couple : Célibataire par obligation  
Personnalitée : Sakura est une fille douce et gentille. Elle a un cœur énorme. Elle ne vit que pour ses amis et sa famille.Sakura est une fille un peu naïve et enfantine.Elle a une peur panique des fantômes et des histoire d'horreur. Habituellement Sakura est pleine d'énergie et de joie de vivre mais depuis le déménagement de Lionel elle n'est que l'ombre de la petite fille d'en temps.  
Physique : Sakura mesure environ 5p7 et a le physique de manequin de sa mère. Elle a les cheveux long jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle a les yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant.  
Bar préféré : Le Manticore (bizare?)  
Famille : Son père est archéologue et sont frère à 24ans.Leur mère est mort lorsqu'elle avais trois ans  
Ce qu'elle a fait de bons pour les siens : elle a empêcher le fléau prédit par Clow et plusieur autre catastrophe magique  
Meilleurs amis : Tiffany,Sonia, Nadine  
Ivan, Sandrine, MathieuSean(Yué), Charlie(Kéro)  
Boulot : Est Boss du Manticore avec son Frère.


	2. Chaptire 1

Les Anges De La Destinée

Chapitre 1

Seattle

3 Juin 2019

15hr00

Max est sur son vélo et réfléchi a ses bizzares petits tattoos ki apparessent sur sa peau. D'après Logan, ils sont codés dans sont ADN comme sont code barre. Elle arrive devant les portes de Terminal City et sort donc de ses pensés. Elle entre dans la base et dit :

Bonjour Joshua! Salut tlm!(Max)

Bonjour Max(Joshua)

Alors Luke, quoi de neuf?(Max)

Bah pas grand chose Max.On dirait que Withe c'est calmé mais d'après moi il prépare un mauvait coup!(Luke)

Oui surement maintenant qu'il sait ce que veulent dires ses fichu tattoo!(elle montre celui de sont bras)(Max)

Ah aussi Max Logan a appeller et il dit qu'il sais ce que veulent dire ses tattoos!(Luke)

Vrai…Vraiment? Où est Logan? A-t-il dit qu'il venait ici?(Max)

On est la!(Logan)

Salut Alec! Salut Logan! Luke ma dit que tu sait ce qu'il veulent dire! Est-ce vrai?(Max)

Oui(Logan)

Joshua, Mole, Alec et Luke se raproche autour de Max et de Logan. Tout en examinan,les mains gantées bien sur, la peau et les tattoos de Max, il leur dit :

En fait ils annonces une grande catastrophe dont seul les deux anges de la destinées pourrait empêcher. Tu serais une de ses deux anges et l'autre cerai une fille du Japon qui possèderais de grand pouvoir magique. Ou en tk c'est pas très claire je vais me remettre a planché la dessu!(Logan)

En tk c'est pas très claire mais Oh! Regardé ils s'efface!(Max)

Maintenant que nous avons prit consience de la professie que nous l'ayont comprise ou non les traces s'efface!(Logan)

Bip!bip!Le page de Max.

Fuck mon page! Et merde amène toi Alec c'est cindy et elle dit que Normal est tres fru de pas nous voir au boulot!(Max)

On est parti!A+ tlm!(Alec)

et sur ce Max et Alec allèrent travailler.

Tomoéda

3 Juin 2019

21h00

Sakura est au _Manticore _quand Anthony, vieil ami d'enfance qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis 8ans, arrive et demande a la voir.

Bonjour Puis-je voir la Boss de ce club?(Antho)

Qui la demande?(Barman)

Un viel ami d'enfance(Anthony)

Un instant je vais voir si elle peu vous recevoir(Barman)

_Le Barman entre dans le bureau de sakura et lui dit :_

Mlle, il y a un jeune homme qui demande a vous voir. Il dit être un de vos ami d'enfance(Barman)

Ami d'enfance?Hola mes amis d'enfance je ne les ait pas revu depui des années!Mais puis qu'il dit être cela laissez le entré je verré bien!(Sakura)

Daccord Mlle Kinomoto!(Barman)

_Il revint a Anthony et lui dit :_

Elle vous Attend(Barman)

Merci(antho)

_il entre dans le bureau. Sakura est dos a lui regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau qui est au 2em étage du pub. Anthony lui dit alors :_

Bonjour petite Sakura! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne ces vue!(Antho)

Ant…Anthony! Chui tellement heureuse de te voir! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ici?(Sakura)

Une nouvelle mission pour la maîtresse des cartes!(Anthony)

Et quel est cette mission?(Sakura)

Peut-on en discuté ici?(Antho)

Ouai les deux seuls autres personnes de mon entourage qui save que chui la boss du _Manticore_ c'est mon dad et et mon frère qui est d'ailleur le deuxième boss ici!Et pui si ils rentre ici c'est pas plus grave ils connaissent mes pouvoir!(Sakura)

Pour ton frère tu ne men apprend pas mais pour le reste sa me surprend que ya ke ton dad et thomas qui sache pour le _Manticore_! Les autres sont ou?(Antho)

Bah Tiffany est en France pour ses études, Sandrine et Yvan a Kyoto, Nadine en Suède et Li en Chine comme toujours!(Sakura)

Ok mais bon passons a autre chose. Voilà ta mission si tu l'accepte : Il existe une professie nommée Les anges de la Destinées. En gros c'est l'histoire de deux filles, une de Tokyo donc toi et une fille de ton age qui vie a Seattle. Grâce a vos pouvoir, les sien ne son pas magique, vous devrez empêcher une catastrophe a l'échelle mondial qui entrainerait la destruction de toute vie sur terre!Et la source de ce danger cerait un homme nommé Ames Withe qui vie a Seattle et a pour occupation de chassé et de tué tout les mutants de cette ville!l'autre fille de la professie cerait une mutante qui porterait le matricule 452. Alors va falloir que tu quitte Tokyo pour te rendre a Seattle et faire un tas de truc la bas mais faut pas t'inquièter je cerai avec toi!(Anthony)

Bah sa l'annonce rien de bon sa! Mais go j'ai pas le choix! Et c'est repartie comme dans le bon vieux temps!(Sakura)

_Dring!dring!(sa c le téléphone)_

Oui allo! Le _Manticore_, puis-je vous aider?(Sakura)

Saki? C'est Charlie! Tu devinera pas!(Charlie)

Mais qu'est-ce qui a mon Charlie(Sakura)

Tiffany est de retour!Chui chez elle devant un bon gâteau!(Charlie)

Hi!hi!Hi! Jte dit ventre a patte tu changera pas! Hey ammène la au _Manticore_, faut que jte parle et ya kkun ici qui cera heureux de la voir!(Sakura)

Ok Bye(Charlie)

Qui c'est Charlie?(Antho)

Charlie c'est le nom que c'est choisi Kéro pour sa forme humaine!Et si jamais tu m'entend parler d'un certain Sean bin sa c'est Yué jlé séparé de Mathieu!(Saki)

Ah!Bravo Sakura!(Antho)

Quelque minute plus tard Charlie étais au _Manticore_ avec Tiff. Sakura et anthony leur raconta toute l'histoire. Ils firent la java toute la nuit. Mais quelque jours plus tard selement Saki,Antho,Charlie et Tiff étais en terre Américaine a Seattle. Et déjà ils étaient repérés par plusieurs personnes pas nécessairement du même camp….


	3. chapitre 2

Les Anges de la Destinée

Chapitre 2

Seattle

6 juin 2003

15h00

/Bienvenue tout le monde! Voilà notre appart!(Anthony)

/wow c'est beau! Mais contrairement a la ville en ruine on dirait que cet appart vien d'être refait!(Saki)

/bin ya été refaite! D'après mes contacts ce cerait le « Veilleur » qui aurait habité ici mais Withe aurais découver sa cachette et tout sacager son matériel informatique! Espéron que Withe n'ait pas l'idée de v'nir nous chercher ici pcq j'ai surement fait instalé plus de matériel info que le veilleur lui-même possaidait!

/Oh! Moi too j'espère qui viendra pas jusqu'ici!(Tiff)

/Non mais en parlant du Veilleur, il cerait sensé envoyer quelqu 'un qui pourrait nous mettre en contacte avec 452!(Anthony)

/C'est cool sa!Quand est-ce qu'il vient?(Saki)

_/Toc!toc!toc!_

/Bah maintenant j'imagine!(vers la porte) J'arrive!(Antho)

_il ouvre la porte!_

/Bonjours! Êtes-vous la de la part du veilleur?(antho)

/Oui(inconnu)

/Ah! Mais entré donc! Je vous présente Sakura et Tiffany et moi c'est Anthony!(Antho)

/Bonjours Monica! Sa fesait longtemps! Alors voilà la fameuse maîtresse des cartes! J'aurais du le savoir! J'en connaît assez sur Clow Read!(Inconnu)

/Pas assez apparament cher Logan!Mais comment va tu?(Saki)

/Ta surement raison mais tu va men apprendre d'avantage! Moi je vais bien dans la mesure du possible avec ce ki s'en vien Max est très nerveuse et avec ce rétro-virus c'est de plus en plus difficile…(Logan)

/Ohé! Ya kkun ki pourrait m'expliquer comment il sais ton deuxième nom que même Lionel ne connait pas?(Tiff)

/Oups! Dsl Tiff! Logan et moi nous nous connaissons depuis que je suis toute petite! A chaque été mon père venait voir le père de Logan et Thomas et moi accompanions mon dad! Logan a la même âge que Thomas c'est-à-dire 24 ans. Et au cour de ses étés nous somme venu amis! Mais apparament je ne le connais pas comme je pensait!(Saki)

/Pour quoi?(Tiff)

/C'est lui le veilleur n'est-ce pas Logan?(Saki)

/T'étais p-t naïve dans le temps mais tu est devenu perspicace!(Logan)!

/Merci du Compliment lol!(sakura)

_Soudain Sakura se rendu a la fenêtre pcq'elle penssait être observer mais pourtant il n'y avait rien. Mais cette aura elle lui étais pourtant si familière! Elle ce dit qu'elle devait avoir rêvé mais pourtant...en tk! Elle se tourne vers Logan et lui demande:_

/Logan, dit-moi quand pourrons-nous rencontré 452?(Sakura)

/Très bientôt! en fait elle étais sensé v'nir me rejoindre ici il y a déja quelques minutes! et au fait! Son nom c'est Max Guevara!(Logan)

_Soudain sortant de nul part(ou plutot dla cuisine ) Un garçon courait a toute alure vers Sakura. Il étais grand cheveux blond et long et des yeux dorés.Sakura eu a peine le temps de s'écarté que le jeune homme ce prit la porte d'entré en pleine poire._

/Charlie sa va!Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? si jme serais pas tassé de la tu m'aurai assommer!(en joke): La vitesse tu figure toi!(Sakura)

/A non! la vitesse tue! j'savais pas!(sakasme) bon sans joke la on a un gros prob!(Charlie)

/avoye grache le morceaux idiot!(Sakura)

/ouai ouai on se calme! bon en tk tout a l'heure j'ai senti une aura magique, une bonne aura, puis une mauvais aura bien qu'elle n'étais pas magique elle étais très forte(bin la j'parle d'l'aura!)pui une autre aura non magique en danger et celle-la étais bonne alors on devrait ce grouiller!(Charlie)

/Ouin ta bin raison! allé hop au boulot!(Sakura)

/Sakura attend! ton costume!(tiff)

_ils tombent tous a la renverse!_

/Tiff c'est pas le temps!(la voyant qui allais suplier) bon daccord!(Sakura)

/Tu va être superbe allé dépêche toi!(Tiff)

_Quelques minutes lus tard sakura sort de sa chambre avec le constume de Tiffany qui lui allais d'ailleurs a ravir. elle étais vêtu d'un ensemble en cuir noir très souple(l'ensemble ressemble un peu a celui de _Trinity _dans la matrice recharger). Le tout étais accompagner du cape très longue fait du même tissu et de la même couleur mais l'intérieur de la cape étais rouge. Sakura étais chausser de botte a talon haut en cuir toujours et d'un chapeau a rebor très large. Ce chef-d'oeuvre vallue a tiffany des félicitation et a sakura une avalange de compliment. Puis en deux temps trois mouvement ils étais, tout les 5, au pied de la tour de Seattle où Ames Withe et un de ses homme ce battait contre un garçon grand,muscler, apparament beau(saki est pos sure elle est loin a voix mal!) cheveux blond doré en bataille, yeux Bleu et possaide dekoi de famillier a Sakura: Son aura. La fille elle étais super forte! elle ce battais comme Stéphanie et Fight l'avait fait il y avais déja très longtemps. La fille avait les cheveux noir et étais aussi vêtu de noir. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 19ans et ne devait pas non plus être plus grande que Sakura. Des deux inconnu c'est la fille qu'on connue l'identité en premier par Logan qui cria:_

/MAX!tien bon on arrive!(il ce tourne vers Saki): C'est Max! le gars contre qui elle ce bat c'est Withe!Faut ce grouiller!(Logan)

/Bien! Ô clé du sceau sacrée qui détiens les pouvoir de l'étoile je te somme d'apparêtre! confère moi tes pouvoir libère ta puissance!Fight!Power! Donnez moi votre force! je vous l'ordonne!(elle ce tourne vers les autres): Antho tu vien m'aider Charlie prend ta forme original et tu protège Logan et Tiff!(Saki)

/Mais...(logan)

/Inquiète toi pas pour Max on va ses sortir facilement!(Saki)

_Aussi tot qu'elle eu dit sa, elle et antho étais a côté des deux assaillis. Alors les combat s'arrêtèrent par surprise. Sakura regarda Withe avec un regard plein de détermination mais avec une pointe d'amusement car au fond elle savais que tout irai bien. elle lui lança donc: _

/C'est donc toi Ames Withe!Ha!Ha! laissez-moi rire!Je me présente Sakura maîtresse des cartes de Sakura!Et je suis l'une des des anges dont la destinée fait mention!(Saki)

_sur cette déclaration l'inconnu qui ce battais contre l'homme de Withe tomba a la renverse. Sakura...Sa Sakura! Ho non pas elle!Comment va-t-elle réagir en apprennant qui il est!Mais la solution est la...dure pour le moral mais la! comme il avant changer beaucoup physiquement elle ne le reconnaiterai pas donc il n'avais qu'a s'inventé un nom. Désormais le jeune garçons ce nommerai Brian Walker.Voila qui étais les pencé du jeune Brian. maintenant allons du côté de Withe et de sakura:_

/Grrr! Alors te voila!Jolie...(la Brian devient rouge de colère(on ce demande pk d'ailleur ;p)Puff tu me fait pas peur! c'est pas en en débarquant ici avec je-ne-sais-quel-pouvoir que tu va faire changer quelque chose!Petite!(Withe)

/Bah sa c'est pas sur! lol! mais pour l'instant vous devriez nous foutre la paix!(Saki)

/Compte pas la dessu fillette!(Withe)

/bon c'est comme vous voudrez!Wathery! Windy! Venez moi en aide!Montrez a ces deux malfrats ce don vous êtes capable!débarracez vous en en les aportant au loin!c'est moi sakura votre maîtresse qui vous en donne l'ordre!

_Une super décharge d'eau venant de Wathery assoma les deux homme puis windy avec une force qui avait quadrupler avec le temps les emporta a l'autre bout de la ville. Sakura éclata de rire. Brian ne l'avais jamais vu aussi décontracté et aussi amusée par une catastrosphe imminante.La jeune fille fini par ce calmer et déclara:_

/Puff! sa cera pas dla tarte de ce battre contre cet idiot!Mais sa ya pas de doute kon va le battre!(Saki)

_Logan Tiff et Charlie vinrent les retrouver. Brian décida de s'aprocher pcq ce sauver aurrait l'air trop suspect. Max ce jeta dans les bras de Logan et leur peau ce touchèrent. ce rendant conte de ce qu'elle avait fait Max s'écarta vivement et Logan tomba a genoux. Sakura comprenant ce qui venais de ce passer utilisa la carte du soin,carte qu'elle avait créer lors de l'accident de Thomas, sur Logan.Après sa Sakura invita tout le monde et même Brian a l'appart pour parler de tout sa. Arrivé la elle regarda Brian et lui dit:_

/Avec tout sa on a pas fait les présentation!(elle s'adresse a Max et a Biran): Alors voici ma best Tiffany, mon gardien le grand fauve kérobéro Bien que sous cette forme son nom est Charlie(Brian pence: ventre a pattes!), lui c'est Anthony le chum de tiff (brian s'éfforca de ne pas parrêtre surpris) et voici mon vieux pote Logan que Max connait bien ;).(Saki)

/Moi j'm'appelle Brian Walker. Chui de Hong Kong(Brian)

/Hong Kong?Connaiterai tu un certain Lionel li?(saki pleine d'espoir d'avoir de bonne news a sont propos)

/Ouai jle connait! Stu vrai con ste Mec!(Brian)

/M'en sa?(Saki toute inquiète)

/L'idiot étais parti au japon, il a rencontré l'amour et l'a laissé pour revenir au pays sur l'ordre de sa mère!Le con!Il m'en a tellement parler de Sa sakura!ce doit être un vrai Ange! mais en parlant d'ange tu ne t'es pas présenté!(Brian)

/Je m'appelle Sakura kinomoto. c'est moi la fille donc Li t'a parler(Saki)

/S'cuse moi d'l'avoir traité de con d'bors! mais si tu veux savoir il va très bien maintenant qu'il a oublier cette histoire!(Brian)

/Il..il a oublier!Puff(elle garde sont calme elle est trop orgeilleuse) qu'il aille au diable s'il veux je suis trop en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il ma fait pour me morfondre!(Saki)

/Bon en tk..(ce tourne vers max) tu veux te présenté pleaze(Brian)

/Moi chui Max Guevara. Je suis une X5, matricule 452...(elle part dans des explication a n'en plus finir.voir le prologue)

/Wow...c'est fou de pencé que des gens tell que toi existe! mais je trouve sa cool!(Tiff)

/Des gens comme moi...t'es bien la première que je n'entent pas nous traité de mutan!(Max)

/Sa doit pas être facile tout les jour!(Antho)

/Ouai surtout ke mon boss déteste plus que tout les mutans et en plus ke c'est pas super facille de cacher mon code bar..au fait demain venez me voir a Jam pony. je tacherai de convainque Normal de vous enguanger et je vous présenteré un autre x5 et ma friend Cindy.(max)

/C'est ok mais si on veux être capable de ce lever d'main matin faudrait qu'on aille se coucher!lol(Saki)

/Ta raison on va vous laissez!A!(Logan)

/Ouai bye!(Max)

/Salut Sakura!(Brian)

/Salut Max! Chow Logan!A+ Brian!(Saki)

/Bye tlm(Tiff et Antho)

_quelques minute plus tard sakura étais assise au bout de son lit et regardais une photo d'elle et de Lionel lors de la sorti a la plage qu'ils avais fait avec leur classe au primaire._

(pour elle même): O lionel tu me manque mais c'est bizzare depuis que j'ai rencontré Brian on dirait que tu est a mes côtés!Ce pourrait-il que Brian et toi ne faisier qu'un? Bah non!Franchement Sakura ma belle tu prend tes désirs pour des réalités! bien que Brian ressemblais beaucoup a Lionel sauf pour les cheveux et les yeux mais sa sa ce change facillement...

_C'est sur cette pencé que notre douce Sakura s'endormie. Elle fit d'ailleur un rêve étrange et très révélateur..._

_Que dit le rêve de sakura?offre-t-il la vérité sur Brian et Lionel ou faudra-t-il que notre maîtresse de carte cherche encore? C'est ce que vous verré dans le prochain chapitre!_


End file.
